


Alone

by hopalong2



Category: Stargate SG1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopalong2/pseuds/hopalong2
Summary: I don't own anything purely fanficSet after heroes pt 2





	1. Chapter 1

"NNNOOOO" Cassie wailed as she melted against Hammonds office wall. Daniel started for her until she angrily shoved him off.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP IT!" she yelled. 

Before either of them could come up with an answer she was out the door. Sam was on her way to Hammonds office when Cassie blew past yelling the same. 

Jack had just been released from the infirmary and was turning the corner to his quarters when he heard the commotion. Cassie blew past him in tears. "Stand down" he stated firmly and followed the girl. Through her tears she ran through the locker room and out into the training area. She hit the pool at a full run diving to the bottom and climbing back up. When she surfaced she gasp for air choking on tears. "It's my fault Cass....you wanna blame someone? Blame me."

Cassies eyes shot towards the voice of Jack standing in the corner.

A look of confusion fell on her face. "You were shot...." Cassie hiccupped. Jack nodded "yes....and I was in command. Cass that means I'm responsible for everyone on that mission." They stared at each other for what seemed like hours.

Cassie stopped crying and got a lifeless look on her face while staring into Jack's soul.

"I HATE YOU ....."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

Sam winced at Cassie's words...she was watching them from the gym area above the pool. She watched as Cassie turned away from Jack, dunked under the water, and started swimming laps at a rapid and uncontrolled pace.

Cassie pushed herself "this is what Sam does, this is what Sam does" kept repeating in her brain as her movements began to get clumsy. Jack started pulling off clothes watching and waiting. His belly was still incredibly sore but he didn't care. When Cassie went under and he could see she was trying to surface but couldn't, he dove.

Sam saw this and her instinct told her to jump and help but she resisted. Jack and Cassie needed this in the open. Instead of getting involved she headed down to the locker room to get towels and help them if needed. Jack's belly spasmed as he reached Cassie causing a massive wave of expletives...and bubbles...to leave his lips. He quickly wrapped around the girl and started for the surface. Once there, he bear hugged her and squeezed hard. Cassie's head tumbled forward and water dribbled from her mouth. Jack sighed in relief when Cassie's body lurched forward forcing the water from her lungs and then her back arched her into him refilling them with oxygen. He moved his lips to her ear and in a calm, deep voice he repeated "it's gonna be ok Cass, I promise." At first she fought, and he let her. She landed blow after blow against his body. The only time he showed a reaction is when she connected with the wound on his stomach. Sam screamed before she could pull back but Jack merely grunted. The unexpected noises brought Cassie out of her fog and they saw her focus.....on the steam of pink tinged water flowing from Jack's body. Cassandra gasp into her hands and sobbed the word sorry at least 100 times. Jack wanted to go to her but he couldn't..,he couldn't because his body literally"froze" him in self preservation from the pain. And Black ops took care of the rest. Sam did intervene when the colonels color paled and even in the water, sweat beaded on his face. Tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely

"Sir?" Sam called there was no answer or response. "SIR?" still nothing...she jumped to where he stood in the shallows. "JACK??!!?" she yelled in his face. Suddenly his eyes connected with hers and a single tear rolled free.

She nodded subtly and helped him back up to the ledge. His arms went around her gently and he rested his head touching hers when she tried to pull away. 

"Are you alright?" Sam whispered. She felt him nod against her. She pulled back and framed his face tilting him to look at her. "Are you sure Jack?" His hands found hers and he pecked her forehead. "Yes love I promise."

"Jack?" came a small voice, almost a whisper. They both turned and saw Cassie looking like she was about to disintegrate. Shifting Sam to one side he held out his free arm "cmere." She practically fell into his arm and was held tight against his body just like Sam 

"I'm so sorry jack, please please don't hate me .."

Jack immediately released Sam and wrapped Cassie in a bear hug. "Young lady I don't wanna hear that from you ever again do you understand me? I will NEVER hate you no matter what you do, say whatever. Is that understood?' She nodded sadly blinking big tears from her eyes.

. 

After a change of clothes and a quick once over in the infirmary the three of them were walking into Jack's house. Sam went into "mother hen" mode seeing yo everyone's needs and tucking her family into bed.

Then something hit her. The anger, the grief the despair all welled into one. Jack saw her body start to shake and he reached for her but she had already ran from the house.

The lake out back was freezing,,,she knew, she didn't care....she lept thru the air and dove headlong into the cold water.

She surfaced with a gasp but it didn't slow her down . Her laps were fast and frantic. Anything...it didn't matter ANYTHING to focus on besides her heartache. Barely surfacing for air, she took off towards town but she'd never make it....not in these temperatures. Jack ran as much as he could to the truck to follow from the road. Tbc


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dont own anything

Jack scoured the lake fearing he was too late when he suddenly heard a ear piercing scream. Sam was raising herself half a body's length out of the water with her effort.... screaming at the top of her lungs. Curses, sobs even pleas were sent up to the clear midnight sky. Jacks heart broke for her and he decided damn everything else. She needed him now. He parked and grabbed a blanket for later. As he approached the shoreline she let out another pained sob. He slowly swam to her. They locked eyes but nothing was said between them. He guided her into his arms and with a look it was understood that that's where she needed to be. Her sobs were soft now....buried in his neck. But still her body shook in his arms. "I can't do this Jack, I can't. There was a despair in her voice he hadn't heard before. It made him pull back and look at her... really look. She had broken... after everything that had happened over the years this had done it. He nodded at her and kissed her firmly. "I'm here" he said as she cumbled to him.

She was sobbing so hard she didn't realize he was sweating. His grip on her slowly loosened. "Jack?" She whispered. When he didn't respond she looked up at him just as he lost hold of her completely. Sam grabbed him as his body started slipping under the surface.

"OH GOD JACK? JACK??!??!!" she wrapped her arms around him and shook hard. He gasp and grabbed her arm. She cradled his head against her shoulder. "Spasm.." he croaked out his body shaking in pain.

Sam carefully swam him to shore and helped him on to the bank. "Can you stand?" He nodded and leaning heavily on her they made their way back to the house.

She steered him into the bathroom and started filling the tub. He was still pale but stopped sweating and his color was improving.

×

"I'm so sorry" she whispered biting her lip and studying the floor. "I couldve killed you" His fingers slipped under her chin and lifted until their eyes met. Nothing was said...in words anyway. Jack slowly moved towards Sam and caught her in a tender kiss. He then kissed her forehead and cheeks.


End file.
